Casa Fiesta Ala District Four
by JCBoLt
Summary: A bunch of my Hunger Games OC's at Finnick and Annie's house. I write better stories that summaries. First fanfic, please review! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and burn grammarification books. Now co-written by my bestest grammer-free friend, courtneybuscus.
1. Chapter 1: House Party

**Disclaimer: Katniss: JC does not own me or my story. Even though for some reason, Cato freaking KILLED ME IN THIS!**

**JC: I'm sorry, Katniss, but for the purposes of the story...**

**Peeta: Wait, does that mean I'm dead, too?**

**JC: Yes, Peeta, so shut up!**

**Cato: JC doesn't own me either, even though so far, I'm not in this story...**

**Glimmer: She doesn't own me... **

**Marvel: Thank God a good author owns me...**

**JC: HEY!**

**Clove: Do I even have to say it? She doesn't own Annie or Finnick either, but they aren't here to account for themselves.**

**Apparently, they're on "date night..."**

**Sparkle: But she owns me!**

**Jace: Isn't that... illegal...?**

**Nikki: Hey, at least I'm not the OC that's based off of her!**

**JC: HEY! My own OCs... turning against me...**

**Mrs. Hatcher: Meaning to say, JC does not own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: The beginning sounds weird, I know, but please cut me some slack. It's my first attempt at a fanfiction. ENJOY! Reviews make a happy author, and a happy author makes more OC filled chapters at Finnick and Annie Odair's house! Mrs. Hatcher is my awesome Polynesian science teacher. Please excuse my Clarvel. Couldn't resist. The title sucks too, I know. Remember, REVIEWS MAKE JC HAPPY!  
**

Bringing pride to her district was all she knew. After all, her dad had won before. Jace Marx. She had won the 100th annual Hunger Games weeks before. Her dad- Cato Marx- was the winner about 25 years ago, and her mom, Glimmer Marx, won a year after him- for District One. But today, she was in District Four, visiting her friend, Nikki Odair. She was in her car and was really regretting wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt into the heat of District Four. After the long time that it took for her to get there, she noticed there was a different car in Nikki's parents' driveway. The plates said District One.

"_Oh Lord,_" she thought. "_It's Sparkle, isn't it?_"

Sparkle was Marvel and Clove Collins' daughter, and everyone knew that.

"JACE!" She heard Sparkle scream. She groaned.

"Sparkle… I see you've gotten yourself a new car since the last time we hung out… I can't believe your parents got you a car after _the accident_…" She said, being rude and cynical as always.

"HEY! I didn't see that bear in District Twelve, and neither did you!"

"Well, and the fact that you were drunk…" Jace mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"That's what I thought. Like I said, that was going to stay _our secret_! And either way, since when were you old enough to have a car?"

"What?! I'm _seventeen_!"

"I'm twenty, therefore, seniority rules!" She sprang through the door of the huge Victor's Village house and locked it behind her.

"Oh… my… freaking… God… she locked the door," Jace said to herself, fumbling with the doorknob. She flicked out the pocketknife she carried with her every second of every day and tried to find something to pick the lock with. She couldn't find anything, so in a last resort; she pulled a bobby pin out of the hair around her sandy blonde ponytail and shoved it in the lock. She fumbled around with it until she heard a satisfying click. Opening the door, she saw Sparkle leaning against the wall, a surprised look on her face.

"That was quick."

"Never underestimate the power of a bobby pin, bi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, JAYCEN ARTEMIS MARX!" Nikki screamed at her friend, who was a year younger than her, but said more profanity in the few weeks after she had left the Hunger Games than she herself had ever said in her life. Maybe it was her way of dealing with post traumatic stress. She could almost hear Jace rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, mother."

Nikki raised her eyebrows. "No, but I know your mother wouldn't be happy if I told her all the things you say while you're here."

"You_ wouldn't!_"

"Oh, but I would!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop, I'll stop."

Nikki beamed at her success. "Thank you."

"Speaking of parents," Sparkle butted in, "Where are yours?"

Nikki wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Date night…"

Jace let an uncharacteristic laugh escape her lips. "Whatever. What are we supposed to do while we're here?"

Nikki shrugged, stopping the eyebrow wiggling. "Dad said-" her voice dropped a few octaves as she imitated her Finnick's voice- "Hold down the fort, Nikki. Don't drink anything alcoholic."

"Ooh, alcoholic beverages!" Jace exclaimed in a mock-excited voice. She had the most sarcastic smile ever plastered on her face. She dropped the giddy act just as quickly as she had picked it up. "What's the legal age in District Four, Nikki?"

"Twenty."

"In One, it's eighteen."

"Really? In District Two, it's sixteen." Both Nikki and Sparkle stared at her. "What?"

"So you drink?" Sparkle asked incredulously.

"Honestly, no, I would never drink. Beer tastes like shi-ps. Ships. Beer tastes like ships."

"Good girl." Nikki patted her friend's head like she was a dog. "Good job." Jace swatted her hand away.

"Don't you dare ever do that again, or I swear…"

"You swear too much, Jace," Sparkle said with a laugh.

"Shut the ffff… up." She plopped on the sectional couch in the huge living room and ran her fingers aimlessly over her military grade phone case that had been previously clipped to her brown leather belt. "Nikki, what've you got for dinner, bro?"

"Don't call me bro. But anyway, I've got ravioli."

"I think my stomach shrunk to the size of a walnut in the arena. I'll just fix myself a sandwich."

"Good," Sparkle said, "More for me."

"Eh… alright then… it's hot."

"Hot?! Really? It's like… twenty degrees under average today!" Nikki said.

"I live in District Two, for heaven's sake. It's not as hot there. But it's burning up here!"

"Shut up, whiney."

"Don't tell me what to do, Nikki!"

"Jace, I am a year older than you. So I order you to suck it."

"I order _you_ to suck it!"

"I decline that order."

"I have a knife!"

"WHAT?!" Sparkle screamed, suddenly terrified of the short, brown-eyed girl from District Two.

"I carry my trusty pocket knife with me wherever I go." She flicked out the steel Swiss army knife from her pocket and showed it to her friend, who was turning pale.

"Who in their right mind gave you that?!"

"My parents, stupid."

"Your parents are freaking insane."

"HEY!" She punched Sparkle in the arm, causing her to squeal.

"That hurt!"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"THIS!" Sparkle sent a swift kick flying at Jace's shin. Jace returned it with a bruising punch to the jaw. Clutching her jaw, Sparkle punched Jace in the stomach ineffectively. Jace laughed. "That all you got? That boy from twelve put up a bigger fight!" Sparkle charged into Jace and jumped on top of her. They wrestled in the middle of Nikki's house as she banged her head up against the wall.

"Oh (Whack) My (Whack) Gosh (Whack) This (Whack) Is (Whack) Gonna (Whack) Be (Whack) A (Whack) Long (Whack) Night (Whack, Whack, WHACK)."

"Your mom is so ugly; everyone thinks she's from District Nine!" Nikki could hear Sparkle scream at Jace over their fight.

"Well, you're so stupid, whenever someone meets you, they wonder if you dye your hair." She said, yanking forcefully on Sparkle's brown locks of hair.

"OW!"

Their fight went on while Nikki banged her head against the wall harder, punctuating every hit with the word "Angst."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee

**A/N: Someone is actually following this story! Kudos to TrueAngelofMusic1! Thanks! I'm updating because of you! So readers, enjoy, and please review, I'm disappointed that the only review is me saying that I'm disappointed I have no reviews. Read on, read on... Also, I learned how to make a line break! YAY! This is short, I know. But I really hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**In all of the fanfictions I've started to write, written, and read, I've noticed one thing. The word fanfiction starts with fan. You picking up what I'm putting down? No? I don't own the Hunger Games. I do own Jace, Sparkle, and Nikki, though. Even though for some reason, they think that's illegal! Who are they to say that?! It's not illegal! Come on, don't you agree?! It's not illegal to own people... Oh... wait... um... JC IS OUT, PEACE!**

**Chapter 2: Coffee.**

* * *

_Okay, _Nikki thought, looking at her friends, who were basically fighting to the death, _This has got to stop._

"STOP FIGHTING!" Jace stared at Nikki in shock- that girl barely ever yelled- unless she was reprimanding her.

"What the heck, Nikki?" Sparkle asked.

"Yeah, we were just having some… innocent fun!"

"Innocent fun my eye."

"Well, um…" Jace said. "What do you have to drink?"

Nikki sighed. "What do you want?"

"What. Do. You. Have?"

Nikki glared at her. "Water, coffee, soda-"

"GET ME SOME COFFEE, GIRL!" Nikki raised her eyebrows. "Uhm… please?"

"Okay." She got a mug of coffee and handed it to Jace, who downed it in one fatal swoop. She started to shudder from the caffeine.

"Th-thanks… N-Nikki…"

"Oh yeah Nikki, I forgot to tell you, she can't have caffeine," Sparkle said to Nikki. "It's about as bad as me getting drunk."

"Oh, like that day in District Twelve?"

"I SAID TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN! But yes."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I didn't get around to it! I was too busy fighting."

"I thought you said that that was 'innocent fun'."

"I LIED, ALRIGHT?!"

"What're ya'll yelling about?" Jace said quickly, twitching. She held up her empty mug. "I like this drink! GIVE ME ANOTHER!" She burst into a laughing fit.

"It's weird to see her all hyped up," Nikki said. "She's acting like an actual kid for once."

"That's just… strange…"

"Hey guys… Can I have some more… PLEASE!"

"NO!" They both screamed. She pouted and turned on her phone. They heard familiar music, the sound of a slingshot, and a "WHEEEEEEEEEE!"

"YES! Three stars, baby!" Jace screamed at her phone, which she thrust in the air in her victorious state.

Sparkle looked at Nikki fearfully. "I didn't even know she had that on her phone…"

"I didn't even know she played games…"

"Okay, seriously," Jace said, a gravely serious look on her face. "Do you all have any cards?"

"Um… yeah… Why?"

"WHY, GAMBLING, OF COURSE!"

"You have money?" Sparkle asked.

"I just won the Hunger Games. I keep a gambling stash in my pocket."

"You. Are. Insane."

Jace crossed her eyes and toppled over on her side. "I know… Now get the cards!"

Nikki got a pack of cards out of her room and brought them into the living room.

"Everyone know how to play five card poker?" They both shook their heads. "Bullsh…"

"You don't have to say that word…" Nikki said. But they still shook their heads.

"Blackjack?" No. "Slapjack?" No. "52 card pickup?" Sparkle grinned and raised her hand.

"I KNOW HOW TO PLAY THAT!"

"You wanna play?"

"No."

"Spoons?" No. Jace was running out of ideas. She sighed. "Go fish?" They both nodded happily and Jace slapped her forehead with the butt of her palm. "You can't even bet on Go fish."

"GOOD!" Nikki yelled. "You're seventeen, gambling isn't age appropriate."

"Yes, mother. I promise I won't gamble any more- if you're watching." She mumbled that last part.

"Huh? What was that?"

"NOTHING! Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Jace dealt out the cards like a professional and slammed her hands down on the table.

"$15 says I win." She pulled out a five dollar bill and a ten dollar bill to prove her point.

"$20 on me," Nikki replied, flashing two tens in front of her face.

"I've got $100 on me," Sparkle replied. Nikki and Jace stared at her in bewilderment. "What? I'm rich!" She showed them the roll of hundreds that she kept in her pocket.

"Let the games begin."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Fire

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY, FAITHFUL READERS!**  
**JCBoLt: This is, of course, JCBoLt, your original writer, the most amazing authoress, the greatest of the great, the all powerful fangirl, the most wonderful of them all, the-**  
**courtneybuscus: WE GET IT. YOU'RE EGOTASTICAL.**  
**JCBoLt: Gosh, CB. SHHHH! *Turns back to audience* I've been working on it, and I've finally gotten a cowriter! Welcome to the stage... COURTNEYBUSCUS! You can call her CBuscus. Take the mic, CBuscus!**  
**courtneybuscus: Erm, well, there isn't a mic to take-**  
**JCBoLt: A GIRL CAN DREAM, OKAY?**  
**courtneybuscus: No.**  
**JCBoLt: DANGIT! **  
**courtneybuscus: Yeah, well, anyways, we've started working together to sort of... help each other out with writing and stuff.**  
**JCBoLt: CBUSCUS IS GONNA MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER!**  
**courtneybuscus: Well, okay:) **  
**JCBoLt: Cuz y'all know I need all the help I can get.**  
**courtneybuscus: As do I:) But anyways, we've just started Chapter 3...so, here goes!**  
**JCBoLt: Hey, hey, hey, don't go startin nothin, CBuscus, I still gotta make me a fancy Disclaimer. Then I'll go knock up that Piggly Wiggly.**  
**courtneybuscus: Haha (Insider: If you have seen "Oh, Brother Where Art Thou" then, you'll get it:D)**  
**JCBoLt: *Magically changes into fancy clothing and pulls out a clipboard with a bunch of paper on it* Okay, time for the disclaimer!**  
**Josh: *Apparates and looks over JC's shoulder at her clipboard* Why did you draw a cat in a bathtub full of blood? **  
**JCBoLt: HEY! That's bloodbath death kitten! *Looks at audience* OH! This is my brother, Josh. No one likes him. **  
**Josh: Okay... Who were you just talking to? (Insider: Bloodbath Death Kitten is a song we're playing in band. Long story.)**  
**JCBoLt: UH, The AUDIENCE! DUH, DUMB BROTHER! Anyways, that was the wrong page. Josh, get out of here! You aren't welcome in this fanfiction disclaimer! *Josh disapparates* *Flips page.* There you are, little disclaimer! Okay... *Clears throat in a fancy way***

* * *

**_Fancy Disclaimer:_**  
**JCBoLt: *Puts on fancy voice* Neither JC nor Courn own Mrs. or Ms. Suzanne Collins's own work, thine Hunger Games. **  
**courtneybuscus: Nope, nope, nope!**  
**JCBoLt: Thou shalt not believeth otherwise. Pleaseth enjoyeth thine own fanfiction. Eth.**  
**courtneybuscus: Now can we start?**  
**JCBoLt: Yeseth. *Drops fancy voice* ENJOY THIS PLEASES!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Catching Fire

"Okay, look. Nobody told me you can't microwave aluminum foil!" Jace protested as she and Sparkle tried to cool down the flaming microwave and Nikki ran for the fire extinguisher. She came sprinting back into the room holding a red, metal container.

"HOW DOES THIS WORK?" A freaked out Nikki screamed as she pushed buttons and pulled cords. She gave up and went to smacking it on the table.

"Give me that!"

Jace snatched the dented container and skillfully pushed down the handle and pointed the end at what was left of the microwave and the burning shelves. In a wave of white, the fire was out and all three girls were covered in a cloud-like substance.

"Well...that was fun," Sparkle said as she wiped the stuff out of her eyes and hair.

"FUN? MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!" Nikki shouted at Sparkle.

"Chill... I'm sure they won't even notice," Jace said. She scanned the area. "Okay, so I'm leaving..."

"LEAVING? LEAVING?! YOU AREN'T LEAVING UNTIL ALL OF THIS- AND I MEAN EVERY SINGLE LAST DROP OF WHITE FIRE EXTINGUISHER GOOP- IS CLEANED UP TO WHERE I CAN EAT OFF OF THE FLOOR!" She picked up a glob of the goo and flung it at Jace, who returned the favor by throwing a charred glob of what used to be a chicken leg at Nikki's face.

Nikki plopped down on the couch. Jace stood there, gaping at her laziness.

"Well? Get to work, wench," Nikki said, motioning towards the snowy kitchen.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" She asked angrily.

"You're excused."

"_Hey!_" Sparkle yelled. "I'm older than you, therefore seniority rules. Why aren't you playing slave for me?"

"Because..." She stumbled for a moment, trying to think of a valid excuse that wouldn't get her at the wrong end of Jace's pocketknife. "_I_ won go fish."

"Yeah, because you cheated!" Jace argued.

"Did not," Nikki argued.

"Did too!" Jace yelled like the thick headed little kid that she was.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"GET TO WORK!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I know the combination to the safe my dad keeps tridents in-"

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING!"

She ran into the kitchen and listened intently as her friends (as of current time) had a very intelligent conversation.

"Hmm... I wonder..." She heard Sparkle say.

"NO, SPARKLE, DON'T EAT THAT!"

Nikki sighed. "Sparkle, you can't eat the goo. It doesn't taste good. At all."

"But it looks like cotton candy!"

"Well, it's not, stupid," Jace said.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah, sure."

TWO HOURS LATER

"We're done, Nikki!" Jace yelled. Nikki went into the kitchen to find her friends, still completely covered in goo, standing in the middle of a spotless room.

"Thank you. The shower is down the hall," Nikki told them.

"CALLED IT!" Jace yelled and ran off.

"Dang it, Jace! I was going to call it!" Sparkle yelled.

"Suck it up!" The shower turned on, and then Jace screamed. "WHY IS IT SO COLD?!" She screamed a string of curses at the water, then at Nikki for not warning her about the coldness, then at Sparkle for no apparent reason whatsoever. Jace watched as all the white goo washed off of her body. She looked up to grab the shampoo, but realized it was for men. This must be her brother's shower. Jace cursed Nikki out, but then she realized that Nikki didn't have a brother. "NIKKI, WHY DO YOU USE MEN'S SHAMPOO?"

"What's that Jace? I can't hear you, I'm going into a tunnel."

"Nikki, you are an idiot."

Jace used the guy shampoo seeing as she had no other option. After a freezing shower and boy shampoo usage, Jace stepped out of the shower shivering. No towels.

"DANGIT!" Jace screamed. "NIKKI, WHERE ARE YOUR TOWELS?"

"IN THE WASHER!"

"**_DANGIT!_** WHAT DO I USE THEN?"

"Don't ask me."

Furiously, Jace grabbed her sticky clothes from the floor, ran them under the sink to get the goo off, and put the wet clothes back on. When she walked out to where her friends were, she looked worse off than she did when she got into the shower.

"Your turn, Sparkle," she growled.

Sparkle and Nikki fell over laughing their heads off, bits of goo sticking to the carpeted floor.

"Sparkle! Looks like you got some goo on the floor," Jace retorted angrily. "I wonder how hard _that'll_ be to clean up."

"SPARKLE?! YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW AND THEN GO GET INTO THE SHOWER AND **CLEAN YOURSELF OFF**!"

"Trolol," Jace said as Sparkle sulked into the bathroom.

"IT'S FREEZING IN HERE!" Sparkle screamed as the icy water hit her from behind.

"Sucks to be you!" Nikki shouted back.

* * *

**A/N: That was for you, MusicGirl!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**A/N: MUSICGIRL. STOPPIT. RIGHT NOW. I'M UPDATING. CBUSCUS WON'T HELP. YOU KNOW WHAT? BE HAPPY. I'M UPDATING. YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME FOOD TOMORROW!**

**ENJOY. I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. OR THIS LAPTOP. OR ANYTHING. BECAUSE I'M DIRT POOR. I EAT RAMEN EVERY DAY.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"Nikki? Are you still home?" Finnick poked his head through the door of the now destroyed house. "NIKKI!" Nikki ran into the kitchen holding up the lid to a trash bin as a shield, glanced quickly at her shocked parents, and grimaced immediately.

"Hey guys. I can totally explain this… sort of. But please, please, _please _don't wake Jace up." Annie glared at her foam-covered daughter.

"My house… is a mess," she hissed. Sparkle ran into the room, holding a toilet plunger like a weapon.

"Nikki, I got the lobsters to- Oh, hi!"

"Lobsters?" Finnick asked. Sparkle nodded, so he raised an eyebrow at Nikki expectantly. "Humor me."

"Okay. Well, basically, it went like this. Jace blew up the microwave with aluminum foil. We don't know how to use the fire extinguisher, so we got covered in foam."

"Hold on. Didn't Jace's parents ever teach her that you can't cook aluminum foil?" Annie asked. Her daughter shrugged as Sparkle continued the story.

"We showered, but Jace used all of the hot water, so Nikki is, well… still covered in foam."

"Because you wouldn't let me shower first!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, NIKKI! So anyways. Jace ran outside to get some fresh air because the house smelled like foam. She left the back door open and then-"

"Lobsters," Nikki said. "These stupid lobsters just come into the house and, of course, of all things, Jace is afraid of _lobsters_, so she screams and jumps on the table, which is why there's muddy boot prints on the table."

"She's afraid of _lobsters_?" Finnick asked, bewildered.

"There aren't lobsters in District Two, Dad."

"Nikki had to carry Jace into the guest room because she was mortified with all of these lobsters running around the house. Jace fell asleep on the floor back there." Sparkle grinned proudly and showed Finnick and Annie her so-called weapon. "Nikki and I fought off the lobsters validly."

"I think it's _valiantly_," Annie corrected her.

"Whatever. And then you guys got here, and we ended up like this."

"Okay." Nikki stared at her dad in shock.

"Why are you taking this so well? Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're fine, Nikki," Annie said. "You two are absolutely going to clean this."

"What about Jace?" Sparkle whined. "It's her fault the fan is broken anyway!"

"Do _you _want to go wake her up?" Nikki raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend, challenging her.

"No." Sparkle backed away, holding up her plunger for protection. Finnick raises an eyebrow at the both of them.

"You three are going to Cato's house next time."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it for CFADF! But don't worry guys, because the sequel is coming soon: Casa Fiesta a la District Two. Also known as CFADT. I can't wait to write it. So, thanks for reading, all! Enjoy your lives. **

**If you even have lives outside of fanfiction.**

**Don't worry.**

**I don't either.**

**-JC, the one who actually finished a multi-chap story for once!**


End file.
